The Unknown Murderer
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Victor Cassadine has done alot of damage to alot of people but who has enough anger to kill
1. Chapter 1

The November air hit Victor Cassadine as he walked along the pier, no one was around he noticed and stopped taking the note that was left on his desk.

_Pier 51 Tonight at 10 come alone._

Usually he would just throw the note out but he thought it was Obrecht wanting some alone time to talk about their son so he went.

He looked at his watch and saw it was five minutes past he turned to leave thinking Obrecht bailed when he saw someone walking towards him.

"You what are you…"

He couldn't finish his statement as a needle was plunged into his neck.

He looked the person in the eye as they said "This is your payback for what you did ."

Victor's eyes started to close and he fell to the ground the last image he saw was the feet of his murderer running away.

_Two Months Earlier….._

Sabrina Santiago, Patrick Drake and Sam Morgan sat in Patrick's living room.

"Wait so you are saying Luke Spencer caused the accident?" Sabrina said.

"That's what Spencer said." Patrick said.

Sabrina ran her hand through her hair.

"This makes no sense Luke Spencer wouldn't target a family like this."

"None of this makes any sense."

"Maybe we should look at the Clark institute again."

"Sabrina we tried and we got caught."

"Yeah you two got caught not me."

"Sabrina you can't go in there."

"Yes I am I don't believe Luke did this there is a reason Rafe had a card from the clinic there and I'm going to find out why."

##

Sabrina walked through the doors of the Clinic and looked around.

"Sabrina are you in?" Sam said through her earpiece.

"Yeah I'm in what am I looking for?"

"Anything that has Rafe's name on it or anything on the accident."

"I'm telling you my money is on Ava."

"Well right now Sabrina we don't know but we will find out who killed Gabriel."

"I know we will and they will pay."

Sam took her microphone off and looked at Patrick.

"Patrick Sabrina is scaring me."

"Yeah I know since she came back she's been bent on revenge this is a whole new side of her I've never seen before."

"Well she lost a child if someone did that to Danny."

"Trust me I want to get my hands on the person who killed my son and when I do it won't be pretty."

"Okay I'm in an office now." Sabrina's voiced echoed in the van.

Sam put her microphone back on and spoke through it.

"What do you see?"

"It's just a standard office."

"Get on the computer and see if anything on Rafe or the accident is on there.

As Sabrina was about to get on the computer she heard voices out the door and got scared so she ran through another door thinking it was a closet.

She leaned against the door as a person opened the door and walked into the office she just occupied.

She leaned against the door to listen to who it was and what they were saying.

"Sabrina are you alright?" Sam said through the earpiece.

"I'm fine." Sabrina whispered "I have to go." Sabrina took the earpiece out and put it in the pocket.

She gave up listening when she couldn't hear a word so he decided to snoop in other rooms and grabbed a lab coat off the hook so she wouldn't look to suspicious.

She walked out in the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it empty.

She walked down the hall she saw two people walking towards her so she turned into another room and closed the door and leaned against the door as they past she was getting ready to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss….Miss please get me out of here."

Sabrina turned and was face to face with Robin Scorpio.

##

Patrick sat nervously in the van "She has been quiet a long time I should go check on her."

Sam stopped him as he went to stand "Patrick they know you, you can't go in there without something happening to you."

"What if they are doing something to Sabrina I can't just sit out here."

"You have to Sabrina is a tough cookie she will be alright if she doesn't talk to us in the next hour we will go in ourselves."

##

Sabrina looked at Robin.

"Robin?"

"Sabrina."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Even longer story."

Sabrina saw the handcuffs that were on either hand chained to the bar.

"Why are you chained up?"

"Like I said long story."

"Here let me get you out here."

"No Sabrina you need to leave please I already cost you enough."

"Oh please if this is about Patrick and you believe me I am over that, He chose you, you got your wish you don't deserve to be chained up against your will again, I'm getting Patrick."

Sabrina turned her earpiece on but heard someone opening the door and ran to a closet to avoid being caught.

She shut the door without a moment to spare and listened through the door.

"Alright Robin time to go."

"Go where?"

"It's now time to revive Helena."

"No I won't Victor not her."

"Robin my dear remember what happened the last time you said no to me, do you really want someone else's blood on your hands on top of that baby's that your husband's pregnant ex was carrying?"

Sabrina felt the rage come up inside her.

Robin caused the accident?

Sabrina was brought back from her thinking when Robin started to speak again.

"I don't have any blood on my hands Victor you do, you ran my family off the road and made Sabrina and Patrick lose their son if anyone has blood on their hands it is you Victor Cassadine."

Sabrina gripped the door handle so tightly she thought it would shatter from her grip.

She wanted to go out there and confront Victor but she knew if she did she would be dead along with Robin and Victor would get away with it so she stayed stock still and listened.

"Robin let's go or Emma is next."

Sabrina heard Robin sob and agree to go, she heard the clinking of metal then footsteps then the door shut.

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief and sunk to the floor.

She gathered herself then walked out and ran out the building and opened the van's doors she rushed inside and closed the doors.

"Sabrina thank god we were worried." Patrick said.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well what was it?"

"Patrick, Victor Cassadine has Robin hostage in there."

"What?" Patrick said

"Yeah, I found her chained up and I tried to get her out but Victor Cassadine walked in and made her leave while I was hiding."

Patrick went to get up but sat back down.

"Patrick?" Sabrina asked.

"She made her choice." He said.

"Patrick you can't just leave her in there, think about Emma." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina she made her choice she chose to go with Victor."

"I thought Robin was in Africa." Sam interjected.

Sabrina and Patrick closed their eyes and mentally smack themselves for forgetting Sam was in the van.

Patrick turned to face Sam and said.

"She did with Victor I guess they are back in town."

"But why would Victor keep her hostage and what could Robin possibly gain from working with a slime ball like Victor Cassadine?"

Patrick closed his eyes and knew he couldn't keep the secret from Sam anymore.

"She went with Victor to help Jason."

Sabrina looked at Sam and noticed she went white as a ghost.

"Jason…..My Jason."

"Yeah he wasn't dead Victor's had him in a freezer and said that if Robin brought back Helena and Stavros he would give her Jason."

"Wait so Jason is in the clinic?"

"Yes."

Sam hopped out of the van so fast and went running straight for the clinic.

"Patrick you have to stop her or they will kill her."

Patrick leapt out of the van and chased after Sam grabbing her arm and swinging her back.

"Sam you can't go in there."

"You knew didn't you, you've known this whole time and never said a word."

"I couldn't it would've blown everything."

"You knew how important Jason was and how much I missed him and you just went right on by with it now I am going in there and I am getting my husband back and do not even dare try to stop me or will shoot you."

Sam ran off and Patrick watched as Sabrina walked up to him.

"There's something else too."

"What else could there possibly be to make this day worse than it already is Sabrina?"

Sabrina looked at him dead in the eye and said "Victor killed Gabriel, Patrick."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next three hours consisted of Sam, Patrick and Sabrina looking through the entire clinic for Victor and Jason, All the staff denied Victor or Jason were there and wouldn't let them in locked rooms without a warrant.

"How about I just bust down every door you won't let us in then." Patrick said.

"Then I would have you arrested for trespassing well you better call the cops right now because I'm not leaving without my husband."

"And I'm not leaving without Victor's head on a platter." Patrick added.

##

"Nice Going Patrick." Sabrina said as she looked next to her.

As Patrick was pacing back and forth in the holding cell that all three of them shared he looked at her.

"I thought he was bluffing."

"So did I." Sam said "Patrick I'm sorry for snapping on you."

Patrick looked at her with sadness "Sam there is no need to apologize."

"No there really isn't but I know your intention was never to hurt me and I am sorry for thinking other wise."

Sabrina smiled at the interaction "the only person responsible for all of this is Victor."

"You rang my dear."

All three of them looked outside the bars to see Victor Cassadine standing there.

"You son of a bitch." Patrick said walking up to him.

"Oh calm down there is no reason to be mad at me?"

"The hell there is." Sabrina said glaring at him.

"I'm just here seeing the people that trespassed on my property."

"Where is my husband?" Sam said.

"I'm sorry what?" Victor said faking innocence.

"She knows you have her husband Victor."

"Oh well you shouldn't of done that I warned you of the consequences before."

"Yeah is that why you ran me and Sabrina and Emma off the road."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did I heard what you said to Robin, Victor I heard every word you said to her, you ran us off the road to prove a point to Robin and in doing so you killed our son."

"Well if I did the only person that could actual prove that is dead."

Patrick grabbed Victor by the tie and yanked on it slamming Victor's face against the bars.

"You are so lucky these bars are between us."

"If you do not let go I will get you for assault as well."

"Patrick let him go." Sabrina pleaded.

Patrick pushed Victor back.

"Now that is settled I will be dropping the charges and I warn you to never come to my clinic again or Jason will never be seen again."

Victor's cellphone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes….How did that happen?...I don't care what happened find him an find him now."

Victor took off down the hallway.

##

Sabrina and Patrick walked into the Drake house

Patrick slammed his keys on the table.

"Damn it!."

Sabrina looked at him.

"Patrick I'm sorry I should've recorded him or something."

"Doesn't matter there is nothing we can do."

Sabrina felt a lightbulb turn on in her brain.

"Yes there is."

Patrick looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Victor said that the only person who could prove it was dead right?"

"Yes."

"What about Robin?"

Patrick looked at her "Sabrina Victor has her too that will not help us."

"Then we get Anna on the case and we get Robin back and we take Victor down."

Patrick looked at her.

"I don't know if that's possible."

"This bastard took away our child Patrick, I felt Gabriel grow inside me I heard his heartbeat and I'll be damned if Victor gets to get away with taking that from me, one way or another Victor will be brought down."

Patrick smirked. "Yeah he will."

Patrick pulled Sabrina into a hug silently promising Gabriel he will avenge his death not knowing that Sabrina was also making that same promise.

##

Sam walked into her apartment, and was thankful when Molly wasn't home and thankful her mother took Danny for the night.

She took her high heels off and silently cursed herself for running in them earlier.

She tossed them on the couch and went up the stairs looking for a hot shower.

When she came back down she went straight into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and walked out into the living room again and gasped when she saw a man in the living room.

"Who are you?"

The man turned around and Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jason?"

"Sam."

Sam dropped her wine shattering it on the floor and ran up and hugged him.

He smelled the exact same way she remembered, his muscle mass had shrunk but she didn't care she was back in his arms where she belonged.

Jason kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"I can't believe you are here."

"I'm not supposed to be I escaped while the guard wasn't looking Victor will probably be coming to look for me soon."

"Here sit down."

Sam and Jason sat on the couch and Sam was in awe that he was still in front of her.

"I thought you were dead." Sam said leaning her forehead against his.

"I was for a little bit there but Robin saved me."

"How long did Victor have you?"

"When I was shot and I fell into the pier I swam to a nearby dock and that's when Victor saw me and that I the last thing I remembered before he stuck the needle in.

"I'm so sorry I knew I should've looked for you something in my gut kept telling me you were out there somewhere an I should of listened to it and went out looking for you, I'm so sorry Jason."

"Hey, Hey This is not your fault you did not know Victor had me the only person responsible for this is Victor Cassadine and believe me he will pay when all is said and done."

"Yes he will." Sam said kissing her husband for the first time in over two years.

_Present Day._

Anna Devane stared down at the body of Victor Cassadine and looked towards the Coroner.

"Any guess on cause of death?"

"Well I won't know until the autopsy but I can say he was killed about three to four hours ago."

"This man caused a lot of pain to a lot of people, people whom will be delighted to hear he is dead, and one of them is possibly the killer."

"Any guesses who?" Dante said.

"No clue but we have to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Since Victor actually died on the show which I wasn't expecting to happen so fast I'm going to continue this story because it isn't Obrecht who kills him in my story so I hope you all will continue to read and review how this story will go so Enjoy!_

Chapter 3.

Anna stepped off the Elevator at General Hospital and looked for Patrick and sighed when she saw him talking to Felix and Sabrina.

She walked over and Sabrina saw her and smiled "Anna Hi."

"Hi Sabrina may I speak to you and Patrick alone please."

"Sure."

Patrick and Sabrina looked at each other.

"Sure." Sabrina said.

"Is there a place we can talk privately?"

"Sure follow me." Patrick said leading the way to his office, they walked in and Patrick shut the door.

"What's going on Anna?" Patrick asked.

"Victor Cassadine was murdered last night."

Patrick and Sabrina looked at one another then back at Anna.

"How?" Sabrina asked.

"We don't yet we are waiting for Toxicology results but I need to ask where were you two last night?"

"Why are we suspects?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm just covering all my bases here especially after Victors trial."

Patrick immediately remembered the day.

_Patrick and Sabrina sat next to Sam and Jason when Victor walked into the courtroom in his prison uniform with his many lawyers, Victor made eye contact with all of them and noticed Robin in the back of the room and winked at her._

_As he sat down waiting for the Judge to make the judgment Sabrina felt a pain in her stomach as she thought of Gabriel and a tear came to her eye. Patrick saw and covered her hand with his._

"_No matter what happens today we will get through this together."_

_Sabrina nodded "Okay."_

_Patrick kissed her forehead and they turned their attention back to the front of the courtroom._

_Anna came in and sat next to Sabrina._

"_Sorry I'm late."_

"_Oh you are fine the verdict hasn't been read yet."_

_Anna smiled and nodded when the judge walked in and everyone stood._

"_Please be seated." The judge said._

_Patrick and Sabrina held their breath as the judge opened the paper he got from the bailiff._

_When the Verdict of Not Guilty for killing Gabriel was read Sabrina felt a punch to the gut._

_Patrick stood up "You have got to be kidding me?"_

"_Sir please contain yourself."_

"_No this ran us off the road and killed our son."_

_Robin quickly snuck out the back at this._

"_I'm sorry Sir but he was found Not Guilty."_

"_This is some bullshit." Patrick snatched up his coat and grabbed Sabrina's hand before looking at Victor._

"_This isn't over Victor." Sabrina said before walking away and out the court room doors._

"_You will pay for what you did to my son even if it kills me."_

"Wait so you think I killed Victor?" Patrick said.

"Well I need to know where you were last night….the both of you were you two together?"

"No I was at the hospital for an emergency surgery." Patrick said.

"And you Sabrina."

"I was having drinks with Jason we were talking about the issues he is having with Sam."

Patrick looked at Sabrina with a look of surprise on his face.

"Okay well I need to get back to the Precinct but if you two hear anything..."

"We will let you know." Sabrina finished.

Anna nodded and left the room.

"You were with Jason last night?"

"Yeah Sam is out of town on a PI job and they have been having troubles so he needed a friend to talk to you know get advice from a woman's perspective."

"Oh alright."

Sabrina nodded

"Alright well I will see you later better get back to my rounds before Epiphany kills me."

"Yeah I'll see you later then."

"For what?"

"Emma's Dance Recital."

"Oh that's right yeah I'll see you then."

##

Anna knocked on Sam and Jason's door and heard footsteps approaching and the doorknob turning before the door opened revealing Jason holding Danny.

"Anna." Jason said.

"Hi may I come in?"

"Sure it's a mess in here though Sam will kill me if I don't cleanup before she gets back."

"That's alright I just need to confirm you were with Sabrina Santiago last night?"

"Yes but only in a friendship capacity."

"Oh yes I understand I just needed to make sure because Victor Cassidine was murdered last night."

Jason looked at her "Well excuse me for not sending my condolences to his family it's about time someone did him in."

"You know I thought you would've been the one to do it I mean after all you were held captive by him for months."

"Yes I remember that and no I didn't do it but when you find out who did let me know so I can shake their hand."

##

Sabrina didn't know what possessed her to drive to the spot of the accident but she found herself standing in the spot that she gave birth to Gabriel.

She sat down and drifted off to the events of that day.

The crash, Gabriel being born, the sleepless nights in the NICU, and Gabriel's death.

Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I pray to god that evil man is nowhere near you up there My Sweet Boy."

Sabrina's tears overwhelmed her and she started to cry covering her face with her hands.

She heard a car pull up and stop but didn't bother to look up as her sadness was not something she wanted to share with others right now.

Sabrina felt someone walk up to her and kneel down in front of her.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina looked up and right into the eyes of Patrick.

"Patrick what are you doing here?"

"I was driving to the Metro Court to pick up Emma from rehearsal and saw your car are you alright?"

"I don't know I mean Victor's dead…. The man took our son away from us is gone I just thought maybe if I came back here I could finally feel some closure you know something that could make me look towards the future again but there is no closure because Gabriel is still gone."

Patrick sat next to her.

"You know when you told me the truth about Gabriel being mine for weeks I would stay up sometimes and picture what he would look like and what kind of person he would be like."

"And what did you think of?" Sabrina asked.

"Well he had my amazing handsome looks and my charm but the rest was all you his good natured heart, his compassion, his unwavering love for the people he cared about."

Sabrina chuckled lightly.

"That's how I pictured him too, I was so excited to be a mom even though everything between us went to hell I was ready to have a child to call my own I mean granted I wouldn't of had the first clue about how to take care of a child twenty four hours a day but I think I would've made a great mom."

Patrick looked at her.

"Sabrina you would've made a great mom and you will make a great mom someday I just know it."

Sabrina looked at Patrick and smiled.

"Thanks I hope you are right."

"You know I am."

Sabrina swatted his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"I guess we better get going I need to get changed before tonight." Sabrina said.

"Yeah and I better go pick up Emma and charge the video camera to record it for Robin."

The both stood u and walked towards their cars.

"How is Emma taking the Divorce and Robin being away again?"

"She's tough you know I mean I know she feels pain but she is more worried about me than anything else she doesn't want me to be alone."

"Well I don't think you will be alone for long I mean with your amazing handsome looks and all."

"Are you teasing me Miss Santiago?"

"Maybe…..I'll see you tonight." Sabrina walked to her car.

##

Anna looked over all the evidence she had so far and sighed, she had no suspects, no concrete evidence to put any one away and if she was honest she wouldn't want to put anyone away for killing a man like Victor Cassadine but she had to stay professional and find out who killed him.

Anna got up and grabbed her coat the case could wait till tomorrow.

"Excuse Me Commissioner Devane?" A man said at her doorway.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ronald Pierce I own the Bait Shop down by the pier."

"Oh yes of course what can I do for you?"

"I saw the scuffle last night and was the one who called it in about that guy being killed last night."

"Oh yes of course thank you for coming in."

Anna put her coat back and prayed she wasn't late for Emma's recital.

##

Emma came out into the living room all ready to go and saw her Dad looking at something.

"Daddy?"

Patrick quickly put the photo away and turned to his daughter "Hey Baby."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Honey I'm fine."

"Okay are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

Emma smiled and hopped up and down "Yay."

##

Anna sat in her car on the way to Emma's recital and felt a knot in her stomach she now knew who killed Victor Cassadine and she was on her way to arrest them.

Which she wasn't looking forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so much for the support on both my stories, I have had a few people ask me why I immediately brought Jason back instead of dragging his journey home out a bit more and to be honest I don't really like stories that drag on endlessly so that is why I did it so anyway I think I have maybe 5 to 6 more chapters in this story left and expect the unexpected….._

Chapter 4.

Anna stood at the desk at the precinct filling out paperwork when Dante walked up to her.

"Hey I heard you got a suspect in Custody for Victor's murder."

"Yes I did."

"Well who is it?"

##

Patrick and Emma walked into their home.

"You were amazing tonight honey."

"I was?"

"Best Dancer there."

"Why couldn't Sabrina come back with us?"

"She said she had something to do and then she would come by later."

"Do you think she can tuck me in?"

"You can ask her, I'm sure she will do it though."

"Daddy can I ask a question?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Are you and Sabrina getting back together?"

Patrick sighed and sat on the couch "Sweetie we have been through this already remember?"

"Yes I know but you seem closer now and you always smile when you are with her, so why can't you be with Sabrina again."

"Because it's not that simple honey, a lot has happened and it's complicated."

"Oh okay." Emma bowed her head in disappointment.

"I'm going to go play in my room." Emma walked away as Patrick sighed.

"Sorry Baby." He whispered to her retreating form.

##

Dante looked Anna.

"Well I wasn't expecting that."

"Honestly neither was I"

"Did you get a confession?"

"Not yet but I think I will I mean she had motive I mean look at everything Victor did to her."

"I know I just never pegged her for the murdering type."

"Rage makes you do terrible things sometimes."

"So why are you handling the case to me?" Dante asked.

"Because I don't have enough strength to do what comes next."

Dante nodded.

"Fine then tell me everything that I need to know."

Anna was about to say something when Nathan walked up.

"Commissioner your toxicology results came in for Victor Cassadine."

Nathan handed her a folder and Anna looked at Nathan.

"How are you doing with all of this Detective West?"

"I'm fine he may have been my father but I never knew him, and from what I have heard he was a scumbag so I think the world will be a better place now that he is gone."

Nathan walked away.

"Sheesh I don't think anyone cares that Victor is dead."

"Not really."

Anna opened the folder and read it.

"Victor died from Propofol Intoxication."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I think it's time you interrogated our suspect."

Dante nodded walked to the door and looked back at Anna who nodded for him to go in before he opened the door.

##

Patrick looked at the clock and got worried that Sabrina hadn't shown up yet as he looked at the clock.

"Daddy where's Sabrina?"

"I don't know sweetie."

There was a knock on the door.

Patrick got off the couch and opened the door to a frazzled Sam.

"Sam are you alright?"

"Have you seen Jason?"

"No not since earlier why?"

"Because he is not answering his cell and I'm worried I don't know where he is."

##

Jason walked towards the end of the pier and sighed he reached into his pocket and pulled out the empty bottle of propofol and a needle.

"Sorry Victor but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of getting justice for your murder."

Jason threw the bottle so hard against the brick wall it shattered into pieces on impact, he put the needle on the ground and stomped on it until it broke then kicked the pieces into the water then walked over to the wall an did the same to the shattered glass.

"Now no one will ever be charged with murdering you, you son of a bitch."

##

Dante walked into the interrogation room and sighed when he pulled up a chair.

"I assume you understand why you are here?"

"Honestly No, I was just asked to come."

"We have reason to believe you murdered Victor Cassadine."

"Oh and why would you think that?" Robin said

##

Helena Cassadine watched from the bushes as Sam walked into Patrick's house.

"Don't worry Victor I will make sure Justice is done in your name."

Helena started walking towards the house when a car pulled up making her retreat back into the bushes.

She watched as Sabrina got out of her car and ran up to the door.

"Well would you look what we got here?"

Sabrina knocked and was let in when the door shut Helena walked up to the house and pulled out a gun she knocked and lifted her gun aiming it towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sabrina walked in Sam excused herself to the bathroom and was hallway down the hall when she heard the knock on the door she was halfway back when she heard the door open and Emma scream.

She walked to where she could hear but not be seen and grabbed her phone and put it on vibrate before texting Jason.

Helena is at Patrick's with a gun, please hurry.

Sam put her phone in her pocket and prayed Jason got there soon.

##

Sabrina immediately covered Emma with her boy as soon as Helena entered the house and shut the door.

"What do you want?" Patrick asked angrily.

"I want to know who killed Victor."

"We don't know who killed Victor, it wasn't any of us, so please leave."

"Oh darling I'm not leaving until I have answers so you better get comfortable."

##

Dante walked out of the interrogation room and walked up to Anna.

"Well what did she say?"

"She said she didn't do it but she doesn't have an alibi either so where should we go next?"

"I don't know this whole case has thrown me for a loop."

Jason ran up to Anna.

"Anna we have a problem."

##

Sabrina, Emma and Patrick sat on the couch as Helena paced back and forth in front of them.

And the she remembered something.

"Where's the other one?" she said.

"What?" Sabrina said.

"The other woman who walked in before you did where is she?"

"She left out the back door, she just came to pick something up."

"Like what?"

"Like a gun." Sam said coming out pointing a gun at Helena.

Helena pointed her gun at Sam.

"Oh Sam Morgan, I didn't recognize that was you when you walked in."

"Yeah it's me now unless you don't want this to get ugly I suggest you drop the gun"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I know you don't want to die….again."

"No I don't but you don't have the guts to pull the trigger."

"She may not have the guts but I do."

Helena turned around to see Anna and Jason pointing guns at her.

"Well the party just got more fun." Helena said.

Helena grabbed Emma and pointed the gun at her.

"Let her go!" Patrick shouted.

"I will as soon as I have a clear path out of here and the person who killed Victor."

"You're are not going anywhere with my granddaughter." Anna said getting angrier with every second that passed.

"I want to know who killed Victor."

"Why do you care he was a murderer the world is a better place because he is gone." Sabrina shouted.

Helena looked at Sabrina "But he didn't deserve to die."

"Yes he did." Jason said.

"He gave you another chance at life Mr. Morgan."

"See that's where you're wrong Robin gave me another chance at life, Victor just tried to use me to fulfill his own wishes and demands, he kept me away from the people I love the most, and if you ask me I am not sorry he is dead."

"Victor was a good man."

"A good man? Are you serious right now, he ran my family off the road, he is the reason our son was born prematurely and died in his mother's arms, he kept Jason away from his family for two years and god knows what other horrible crimes he committed, he was not a good man he was an evil one and a terrible excuse of one and I pray to god he is burning in hell right now and paying for ever sin he has ever done."

Helena walked over to Patrick and looked him in the eye.

"Did you kill him?"

"No I wish I would've though and when the murderer is finally caught I will shake their hand and tell them thank you because they finally got justice for my son."

"Oh and who will get justice for your daughter if I kill her right her and now."

"You even think about doing that and I will blow you away." Anna said slowly approaching Helena.

Helena looked at Anna "You would have done it already if you thought you could."

"Well you are using my granddaughter as a human shield and I will not let her get hurt in this."

"Look all I want is for you to find out who killed Victor, until that happens we will not leave here and Emma will stay where she is."

Sabrina hopped off the couch when Helena wasn't looking and pushed Emma out of Helena's grasp and grabbed Helena's gun.

The rest of the hostages look on as Helena and Sabrina fought over control of the gun by hitting each other and slamming each other against the wall.

They bumped into Sam causing her to drop the gun she held which was then kicked away in the scuffle.

A loud gunshot rang out and Sabrina fell to the floor bleeding from her stomach.

"Sabrina!" Emma and Patrick both yelled.

Sabrina fell to the ground.

"You see that is what happens when you try to play Hero, now you are possibly going to die and for what?"

Helena pointed the gun at Jason and Anna once more.

"Now as I said I want to know who killed Victor, he deserves justice for what was done to him."

Sabrina saw the gun that Sam dropped close by her and scooted over when Helena wasn't looking and picked it up.

"Yes and when we find that person they will be charged we don't even know who the suspect is."

Helena fired the gun again hitting Jason in the arm.

"Well then I suggest you find out because the longer I have to wait the more angrier I will get and you do not want for me to get angrier because it will not end well for any of you, now I suggest you get to work finding the killer or sweet little Emma is next"

"Helena." Sabrina said getting off the ground clutching her stomach.

"Oh if it isn't the hero, what do you have to say now?"

"I know who killed Victor."

"Oh really and who was it."

Sabrina lifted the gun and fired three times in Helena's Chest causing her to fall backwards onto the ground.

As Helena was gasping for breath Sabrina walked up to her and knelt down groaning at the pain that shot through her she looked at Helena dead in the eyes and smiled.

"I did, I killed Victor Cassadine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Sabrina's next few moments where a complete blur she remembered collapsing to the floor, Emma's screams and Anna calling for an ambulance then she was clouded in black as her eyes closed.

Sabrina awoke to find herself in a room, which did not look at all familiar to her she stepped on the hardwood floor her heels clicking with every step as she reached for the doorknob and opened the door and walked out into a hallway, she checked everywhere but there was no one around.

"Hello?" she said as she looked around but no one answered.

She sighed as she walked to the front door and opened it seeing a woman sitting on the front step of the house humming to a tune Sabrina knew but couldn't put her finger on.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina walked up to her and tapped the woman on the shoulder and felt like she was hit in her gut when the lady turned and Sabrina saw her holding a baby.

"Mom?" Sabrina said tears clouding her eyes.

"Hi Mija."

##

Sabrina's body on the gurney made Felix's heart drop down his chest.

Epiphany also saw and immediately rushed to the EMT.

"What do we have?"

"Female, Twenty Eight, gunshot wound to the lower abdomen, profuse bleeding, unconscious."

"Alright." Epiphany looked at a nearby Nurse "Johnson get patient to an OR immediately while I page ."

Patrick looked on while he was holding a very upset Emma and looked down at Sabrina she looked the same way the night of the accident when Gabriel was born and he prayed she would making out.

"Daddy why won't Sabrina wake up?"

"I don't know baby but the doctors will help her get better okay?"

Emma's lip quivered and she looked at her father with sadness and uncertainty "Is Sabrina going to die?"

"I don't know baby."

Patrick watched as Sabrina was wheeled away and saw Felix trying to follow only to be stopped by Epiphany.

"Where do you think you are going Nurse Dubois?"

"To see if I can help." Epiphany shook her head "You are not a Nurse right now you are Family so you can't help right now.

Patrick saw Felix stumble backwards and watched as Epiphany and all the other Nurses rushed off.

Felix looked at Patrick.

"What happened to her?"

"She was shot."

"Shot by who?"

"Helena Cassadine."

##

Sabrina walked slowly towards her mother.

"Am I dead?"

Gabriella looked at her daughter.

"No…at least not yet."

Sabrina looked down at the baby in her mother's arms.

"Who is that?" she said as she sat down next to her mother.

"Do you need to ask?"

Sabrina looked at the baby and felt a stab in the heart.

"Gabriel."

"Yeah." Gabriella looked at her daughter with sadness.

"So If I am not dead then what's going on here?"

"You aren't dead because you haven't chosen to die."

"So what is this like in those cheesy romance movies when I have to decide whether to live or die?"

Gabriella gave her daughter a look that said she was.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sabrina said.

"Wish I was dear but this is like one of those cheesy movies and you do have a choice to make."

Sabrina looked at her mom and her son.

"I want to die."

##

Felix walked into the hospital chapel and silently groaned when he saw Patrick sitting there.

"Sorry didn't know anyone else was in here." Felix turned to leave but was stopped by Patrick "No Felix you can stay."

Felix walked over and sat on the same bench as Patrick.

"Where's Emma?" Felix asked.

"Anna took her to her place, she was very upset and Anna didn't want her here in case something happened."

Felix nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Patrick asked even though he was sure of the answer to the question.

"I'm not good, I just don't understand why Helena would shoot Sabrina."

"Well if t's any consolation Sabrina shot Helena."

Felix looked at Patrick "Is she dead?"

"No idea."

Patrick looked at Felix.

"Felix there is something I need to ask you."

"Okay?"

"Did Sabrina ever tell you she killed Victor?"

"What No, why would you think she killed Victor?"

"Because she admitted it."

"What no you must have heard her wrong, Sabrina is not capable of murder."

"Then why would she admit to it?"

"I don't know, but if she did I could understand why she did it and I will still be on her side no matter what, when she lost Gabriel she lost her whole world, I wouldn't blame her if she wanted revenge."

Patrick sighed "Neither could I."

Felix looked at his watch.

"Sabrina has been in surgery for a while I hope everything is okay."

"She's a fighter she'll get through this."

Felix looked at Patrick.

"So are you guys back together or no?"

Patrick shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but I just hope she make it through this."

##

Gabriella looked at her daughter wondering if she had heard her correctly.

"Sabrina."

"Mom I want to die, look I've lived a life full of drama and I've had enough of it, I want to be with you and my son and not have to worry about anything that could happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I want to die."

"Well all you need to do is walk into that white light with me."

Gabriella pointed to a nearby bright spot.

"Well that is pretty cliché, but isn't this heaven?"

"No this is the space in between for those people who have to make a choice whether to live or to die."

"Well I decided I want to die."

"Alright let's go."

Sabrina grabbed Gabriel from her mother kissing his head as she started following her mother.

She was nearly at the whit e light awaiting Eternal Life when she heard a voice call her name.

She turned and was met with nothing.

She started walking again and heard the voice again.

"Wait." She sad stopping her mother.

Gabriella turned and looked at her daughter.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone was calling my name."

Gabriella looked around and saw no one.

"You must be hearing things."

"Maybe."

"Sabrina can you hear me?"

Sabrina recognized the voice immediately.

"Felix!"


End file.
